Tryndamere/SkinsTrivia
Skins Tryndamere OriginalSkin.jpg| Tryndamere HighlandSkin.jpg| |16-Mar-2010}} Tryndamere KingSkin.jpg| |21-Sep-2010}} Tryndemere VikingSkin.jpg| |24-Jun-2011}} Tryndamere_DemonbladeSkin.jpg| |02-Aug-2011}} Tryndamere SultanSkin.jpg| |27-Sep-2012}} Chinese artwork Tryndamere OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic skin Tryndamere HighlandSkin Ch.jpg|Highland Tryndamere Tryndamere KingSkin Ch.jpg|King Tryndamere Trivia * was designed by Guinsoo. * is voiced by Brian Sommer, Who also voices and . * was named after Marc Merrill's character on , which is also his forum and summoner name. * He previously held the title "The Dark Champion", but since the second official trailer, he now holds the title "The Barbarian King". * In the August 31st 2010 edition of The Journal of Justice, it was written that Tryndamere was passed down his sword from his father, who had it passed down from his father before him, and so on. Tryndamere said his father's words of wisdom were "master using it and you can have this" - a quote from the original on the Nintendo Entertainment System, released in 1987. * Tryndamere has strong similarities to . ** His story appears to have been based off of the opening sequence of the 1982 "Conan the Barbarian" movie, in which Conan's entire village is slaughtered and he swears revenge upon those who destroyed it. ** In the original stories, Conan is said to have come from a nomadic people of the far north of his world, while Tryndamere comes from the Northern Freljord. ** Conan is said to have "become a king by his own hand" in the 1982 movie. Tryndamere became the Barbarian King by uniting all the Barbarians of his home land under his leadership, thanks to his friendships with most of the Barbarian leaders. * Tryndamere's dance refers to , the traditional dance. His previous dance, before patch V1.0.0.122, was a reference from N'Sync's dance in their song, Bye Bye Bye. A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * As of patch V1.0.0.122, Tryndamere now uses the Fury system instead of health for his abilities. * Tryndamere was the first champion to have an attack rating of 100. Skins * skin is a reference to his marriage to and becoming the King of Freljord. * skin is a reference to the Highlander films. * Attendees of the Season One Championship at Dreamhack qualified for a code to unlock . All others were able to purchase the skin from the League of Legends store on 24 June 2011 for 975 . * The trailer can be seen here. ** This skin is possibly a reference to Nightmare from the Soul Calibur series of games. ** This skin also bears a resemblance to Haru Glory from the Rave Master series. one of Haru's swords will claim the soul of the wielder in exchange for greatly increased strength. During the process, the sword will fuse with the wielder's arm. * was the first champion to have a non-comical Legendary skin voice-over, followed by , , and . * is a commemorative skin created to celebrate the launch of League of Legends in Turkey. Lore Relations * is married to . However, says that they married for political purposes and not romantic. Category:Champion Skins and Trivia cs:Tryndamere/Galerie de:Tryndamere/SkinsTrivia en:Tryndamere/SkinsTrivia fr:Tryndamere/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Tryndamere/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Tryndamere/SkinsTrivia